The present invention relates to a cooling system for communications devices which incur high power losses. More particularly, the invention relates to a cooling system for communications devices disposed in a closed container for protection against environmental influences and wherein the communications devices are in thermal contact with a heat exchanger associated with the container, whereby the heat generated by the communications devices is dissipated in part to a fluid filled conduit system disposed outside the container and the fluid is circulated in the conduit system solely as a result of differences in temperature and density.
German Pat. No. 2,712,017 discloses a cooling system in which a container is disposed in an open-air environment and is provided with a housing which is insulated against such environment. Cooling takes place via a heat exchanger in which circulating air in the container is in heat exchange relationship with a fluid disposed in a compartment within the container and the fluid is, in turn, in heat exchange relationship with the environment. This arrangement compensates for temperature fluctuations between day and night. That is, the heat generated during the day is stored and discharged during the night. This combined heating and cooling system is not suitable for the continuous discharge of large quantities of heat.